Aloysius O'Hare
Aloyius O'Hara is the mayor of Thneedville and head of the "O'Hare Air" company. He's the main antagonist of The Lorax. History As a teenager, O'Hare got his money-making idea when he saw one of the billboard workers coughing on smog while wondering who will make "the next million dollar invention" after the thneed factory had to shut down for good. Years later, O'Hare made a fortune selling oxygen tanks for a machine that he designed to keep the otherwise smoggy air fresh for Thneedville residents, but in order to sell what people used to get for free, O'Hare's air company went to great lengths to keep the locals from leaving town to prevent them from discovering an alternative (planting trees) to his bottled air. Because of this, Ted made an enemy out of the so-called "elected hero". Then Ted spoke for the trees (as though a part of the Lorax was within him) by tearing down the walls of the town to reveal the truth and showing the last tree seed as a start of many much-needed changes for the all-artificial town of Thneedville, O'Hare tried in vain to get the citizens on his own side, revealing his true nature in the process by threatening to fire his delivery man named Cy, if he does not get the people on his side sings that the seed should shrivel up and die. Everyone stops O'Hare by having him blasted off in a jet helmet by their bodyguards named Morty and McGurk (who are no longer antagonistic and have redeemed). It may be suspected that as he did not have the jet helmet's control, O'Hare eventually crashed with the jet helmet, possibly getting killed or severely injured with the impact by force. Trivia *He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who also played Bela in Hotel Transylvania 2, Cactus Pete in Albert, ''Theodore "Ted" Murdsly in ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants ''episode: "Captain Underpants and the Flustering Mindless Woe of the Memory Wipes", Bill in ''Wander Over Yonder, Carl in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life ''and Greg in ''Disney's Big Hero 6: The Series. *His last name might be a reference to one of the film's storyboard artists, Mark O'Hare. "O'Hare" also happens to be the last name of another Illumination Pictures character, Fredrick O'Hare from Hop, a year before The Lorax. *His appearance is very similar to Edna Mode from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. *He is listed as "Mr. O'Hare" in the credits. *Although O'Hare is the main antagonist, he has only around 7 minutes of screen-time. *The Once-ler's Mother is actually responsible for his current status. *Even though it is stated up above that he is the Mayor of Thneedville, this was never said in the film. Category:VILLAINS Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Singing characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Mayors Category:Arrested characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Characters voiced by Rob Riggle Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Bad characters